Road to Independence
by Siludia
Summary: Harry's foray into independence as a rich, politically powerful member of the elite society. SLASH Harry/Bill W. Creature!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot!_

**Chapter One**

Harry sighed as he slipped upstairs to his bedroom – if he could really call it that. In reality, it was Dudley's room where the Dursley's – Harry's last living relatives – grudgingly allowed him sleeping space during the summer holidays.

"Although," he snorted quietly "I could still be in the cupboard, so I shouldn't complain where the Dursley's might hear me."

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window, absently scratching Hedwig.

"I wonder if Ron and Hermione have got their acts together yet." He laughed quietly. This summer, as opposed to others, Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed regular correspondence without the danger of discovery due to a nifty little charm Harry had stumbled over. The charm connected books or parchment so that what was written on one appeared on all other connected implements. Of course all three diaries (or journals as Harry and Ron preferred) were enabled with individual passwords and the strongest security spells available, courtesy of Headmaster Dumbledore, who had been delighted with their ingenuity.

Harry flicked his eyes to his (Dudley's repaired) alarm clock, and hurriedly opened the window.

"Time to go before Vernon comes in," he whispered to Hedwig, allowing her to perch on his arm as a stepping point to the window. Hedwig hooted softly and butted her head against Harry's arm before taking flight out the window not a moment too soon, as Harry heard Vernon's heavy footsteps start up the stairs.

Harry left the window, quickly turning out his light and curling up on the bed staring out the window at the moon.

Vernon opened the door, grunted, then pulled it closed, pushing the deadbolt and locking padlocks to keep Harry in. Harry in turn, while his uncle was busy, quickly locked the door from his side.

Normally, this was unnecessary, as the Dursley's avoided him like the plague, however lately Dudley had been eyeing him disturbingly, making comments about how pretty Harry had become. It had gotten to the point that even Vernon and Petunia had noticed, and had gone out of their way to keep him and Dudley separated. Of course, they blamed Harry for it all, but Harry wasn't going to complain about the inadvertent help. At least they were aiding him, rather than enabling Dudley, even if it was to keep him from becoming 'contaminated' with 'freakishness'.

Not that Harry could honestly refute Dudley's claims. Always small from malnutrition early in life and cramped dark living quarters, this summer Harry had gradually matured. He'd allowed his hair to grow to his shoulders, so that it now framed his face in silky waves. He'd owl-ordered (anonymously) an eye-correction potion from Snape, removing his need for glasses. Combined with thick lashes framing vibrant emerald eyes, cherry red lips and flawless porcelain skin, Harry had gained an extremely flattering androgynous look.

He was actually, for the first time since he'd turned eleven (and discovered he was a wizard), somewhat dreading the return to school, knowing he'd probably be teased unmercifully.

Harry heaved a sigh and grabbed his dia– journal. Whispering the password (Sherbet Lemon, borrowed from the Headmaster, of course), he cracked it open, moving to today's date, and noting Ron had left him a message.

_Hey Mate,_

_Good news! You're birthday present won't cost me anything this year... Just kidding (Hermione) but seriously, Professor Dumbledore, with Bill's help (he's transferred to Britain for a while), has just added piles of extra wards to the Burrow, to make it safe for you to stay. Apparently they had to wait for the right time of the moon cycle or something else I didn't understand, which is why it couldn't be done sooner. He said to let you know that he will be coming to pick you up at noon on your birthday._

_Guess what else! The Cannons won a game _(Harry snorted, loudly)_... No, actually, that's just wishful thinking, but truly, me and Luna are now going out. I've no idea how it happened, but hey, happy anyway._

_Hermione is currently talking to Viktor's head in the fireplace (you were right by the way, he's a nice guy once you're not jealous of him), but they both told me to say hello, so 'hello' from Herms & Viktor. 'Mione is going to write to you later (prob tomorrow)._

_Buck up mate, only a day and a half left with the Muggles, then you get to come home... even though you can't call it that according to Dumbledore (I will never understand half, no more than half the things he says)._

_Anyway, Mum's started cooking for you already, so by the time we get to Hogwarts you'll be too fat for that Firebolt, and will have to give it to me... joking (kinda)._

_Talk to you later, Mate,_

_Ron_

_p.s., we'll wait till you're here for presents, so don't wait up tomorrow night._

Harry laughed softly, quickly penned that he couldn't wait and congrats about him and Luna. Hissing softly to the diary to close it, Harry slipped between the sheets to try and sleep.

Harry had been suffering nightmares since the night at the ministry. He and Sirius had been duelling Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, when she had cast a modified banishing charm at Sirius. He had been blown backwards, straight towards the sinisterly waving curtains of the Veil. Panicked, Harry had instinctively summoned Sirius straight to him, sending them both crashing to the floor as Dumbledore, who had arrived moments earlier, quickly stunned and bound Malfoy & Lestrange.

Fudge and a number of ministry officials – including some angry Unspeakables – had turned up before they could leave, and in front of numerous witnesses, bowed to the law and called an emergency session of the Wizengamot, with Veritaserum to be administered to all discovered within the bowels of the Department of Mysteries.

In front of the full Wizengamot, Fudge had committed his gravest (and stupidest) mistake yet. Electing to question Harry first, under a full dose of Veritaserum, Fudge had been exposed as knowing of Voldemort's return and doing nothing, aiding and abetting the torture of children through the placement of Dolores Umbridge (and her blood quills) at Hogwarts, abusing his position, sending an innocent man to Azkaban without trial, accepting bribes, and perhaps most damaging of all, suppressing the Potter Will and withholding Harry's rightful heritage.

Since then, Lucius Malfoy had been Kissed, with Draco taking the title, already having reached 16. Bellatrix had been, in a fit of irony, sent through the Veil she attempted to blast Sirius through.

Amelia Bones had been elected as Minister for Magic, with Harry and Dumbledore's full support. Albus had been reinstated to all positions, and had immediately called for trials of Umbridge and Fudge. Both had been prosecuted, and sentenced to Azkaban.

Most importantly in Harry's opinion, the Ministry had immediately released a statement validating Harry and Dumbledore's claims of Voldemort's return, and was in the process of preparing for war – approaching the Giants, Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires and Merpeople, among others, armed with unbreakable treaties.

It had come out during the trial that Sirius was innocent – he was currently sequestered at St Mungos Hospital with the best mind healers in the country attempting to reverse the effects of twelve years of Dementors. Dumbledore had altered the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place for a short time, in order for the Goblins to remove all dark artefacts (including the portrait of Sirius' mum. When Harry asked how this had been accomplished, he laughed when told they had merely removed the wall) to the Black Family Vault. Dobby and Winky, along with a team of four other elves had been hired to clean and repair the house, and the Order was now holding regular meetings there. Harry and Sirius intended to live there together after he turned seventeen and the wards on the Dursley's fell. Harry had already authorised the purchase of a home in a community not far from Greater Whinging. He intended to offer the Dursley's the home, in return for them signing over the house on Privet Drive to him. If they chose to keep the house, they could rent his new house. He may not like his relatives, but as he told Remus when he asked him to find the place and liaise with the Goblins, he didn't want them dead.

The most shocking to Harry was quite how much Fudge had stolen from him. A quick trip to Gringotts after his trial had allowed the Goblins to inform him of his various vaults and titles. It turned out that Harry was descended from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on his father's side, and surprisingly, Hufflepuff on his mother's. The Evans line was apparently a squib line. Furthermore, due to Voldemort's attempt to kill him at fifteen months, Harry had become the Magical Heir to the Slytherin Line, explaining the Parseltongue.

Harry had promptly (with some explaining and urging from the Goblins) cast Voldemort from the Slytherin family due to his disgracing of the name, and taken the title for himself. He then invoked his right to act a regent for Sirius, as the Godson of Lord Black, and cast Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange from the family. Draco he had left, forwarding a message through the Goblins that he would be removed from the family also upon deciding to join or support Voldemort, though this in no way meant he had to support Dumbledore and Harry. He was well within his rights to remain neutral, but these were his only options with regards to the Black Family. Andromeda and Tonks had also been reinstated to the family, with Andromeda finally receiving her dowry. As payment for the offence against the Black Family, the Lestrange Family vault had also been seized.

As the heir to the Founders, as well has holding his own familial title (Duke Potter) and acting as Regent for Lord Black (Sirius) while he was incapacitated, Harry had been able to renew the old wards, adding a phenomenal amount of power to the castle, and waking the semi-sentient guardian. He went on to enact the old laws of ownership, removing the influence of the Ministry and the Board of Governors. He had, instead, implemented the old process of electing parents and citizens to a panel, who would monitor the school, and review the rules. He had further been able to open the old school vaults that had closed themselves as the Ministry corrupted the school. Teachers had received a pay rise, tuition had been decreased, and a new curriculum was being devised. Harry sighed as he slipped into sleep. This was going to be an excellent year.

----------

A/N This is my first (published) story, so any reviews (complimentary or critical) are very welcome. No guarantees I will post more, nothing is written yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_I actually had a lot of reviews about this chapter, how it was disgusting that I was going to have Dudley rape Harry. That was never my intention. I used the word 'thrash' which where I'm from, means to beat someone, not rape them. I would never have Harry raped! Especially not by Dudley. However the word has been changed to 'beat', and the paragraph expanded. Also, people kept telling me that Harry should be worrying about Dudley's plans for him - Harry was never going to be in the Dursley's house on Monday. This chapter is set on a Saturday (which Harry notes during his conversation with Vernon in the morning re his being picked up), with Harry being picked up the next day (ie Sunday). He DIDN'T NEED to worry about Monday. Just needed to clear that up, because I was sick of writing the same thing in response to reviews._

**Chapter Two**

"Up, boy!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia shriek as she banged on his door. "Vernon & my Dudders need their breakfast when they wake up!"

Harry sighed as he rolled from his bed. He had been awake for about an hour by this point, having woken from a nightmare once again. Placing his book on the bedside table, he quickly answered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed" he called back quietly, and began pulling on some of Dudley's oversized clothing. He quickly headed down the stairs, and set the kettle to boil and the coffee to steep. Pulling foods from the pantry and the fridge, he set about making enough food to feed a battalion, in his opinion. Even Ron didn't eat as much as Vernon and Dudley, and that _was_ saying something.

Harry had just finished the scrambled eggs (using a dozen eggs and a litre of milk), when Dudley thundered down the stairs, Vernon following moments later. Harry checked to make sure their mugs were full (Vernon without his morning coffee was not a good thing) and that the coffee and tea pots were on the table, before returning to the kitchen to get the juice from the fridge. He then stood at the side of the kitchen door to wait for if they needed anything else. 'I could be a great waiter – it's not like I haven't had the practice, and with the most demanding customers.' He thought to himself.

Dudley hoed into the food, staring at the television stationed directly opposite, with Vernon and Petunia watching fondly. Harry bit back a grimace of disgust – wild animals had more manners than the tub of lard. Noting that Vernon had finished his coffee, Harry elected to inform him of the plans for his removal.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry started,

"What, Boy?" Vernon grunted as he began to fill his plate.

"I'm being picked up at noon tomorrow by my Headmaster, for the rest of the summer. Professor Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you about next year, before we leave, if you and Aunt Petunia will be available? Dudley is welcome as well, if he wants to be there and you agree." Harry tried to be as polite as possible, hoping it would make the conversation easier.

"What about next year – I don't want to talk to you freaks any more than necessary!" Vernon was steadily turning red.

"Next year I turn 17, which makes me an adult in the w... my community. As such, the wa... security here will lapse. We want to discuss your options, and make plans for next year." Harry watched as Vernon turned purple, and thanked every god he could think of that at least it was Saturday and Vernon didn't have to work today. If he'd had to go in to work, after this kind of discussion, Harry could kiss food for the next few days goodbye. Vernon opened his mouth to reply, when Petunia chimed in.

"The sooner we get rid of you, the better, boy. We'll be here, if only to make sure that you leave." Vernon glared at Harry before turning back to his breakfast. Harry sighed, and relaxed slightly.

Harry had finished cleaning the dining room and kitchen after breakfast, when Dudley came pounding through. Harry quickly grabbed the duster and headed to the lounge to continue his daily chores, hoping Dudley would ignore him. Thankfully, his prayers were answered, and Dudley left with only a leering glance in his direction.

'Strange'. Harry thought. He hasn't once missed a chance to belittle or annoy me this summer... What on earth is he planning now?

With a feeling that something was about to happen, something that he would definitely not like, Harry quickly finished his chores inside the house (dusting, vacuuming, sweeping & mopping the entire house), and headed upstairs to start his potions essay, and read some more of his book.

Harry had, for the first time, planned ahead this year, and asked Tonks to do some shopping for him. She had, as asked, bought him a new trunk, with an expanded compartment (he had thought about the multi-compartment ones, but decided they were unnecessary. He didn't intent to live in the thing, after all). She had then headed to Flourish and Blotts and bought almost every book in the store (although Harry refused to allow her to buy Lockhart's). All these had been shrunk, and placed into a hinged bookcase, which slotted into a section of the trunk. Actually, it took up about half of the trunk, so Harry had further invested in a self-updating summoning catalogue that linked to the plates in the books' covers. Harry had further added his old text books (the new book lists hadn't arrived yet), and the rest of his important items (including his broomstick, invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, and most importantly, his wand), along with his homework, and a supply of candy. The trunk was then shrunk with a password ("shrink" in Parseltongue, simple but easy to remember), and hidden in his pocket. His old trunk was packed with his robes, some notebooks charmed to look like schoolbooks, a fake wand from the twins, and various other paraphernalia, to fool the Dursleys. As expected, upon arrival at Privet Drive, they had confiscated his trunk, and locked it in the basement. Harry had glared, and stormed to his room. After they had all gone to sleep, Harry had resized the trunk, removed his wand and his homework, shrunk it again, and hidden it under the loose floorboard beneath his bed. As such, for the first time since starting Hogwarts, Harry had almost completed all his homework, and there was still a month of the holidays left. Maybe he would actually receive passing grades on this years without Hermione's help (although he was still going to ask her to read it over for him before submitting it).

It was kind of strange, really. Until he received his OWL results, Harry had no idea what courses he would be taking, but he was still assigned homework for every class – even Snape who was adamant Harry would not be welcome in NEWT potions. Furthermore, he _knew_ that the curriculum was changing, and new courses were going to become available, as did all the teachers before the end of the year (although many of the students did not), but there was still essays and research for every class.

"I swear, I don't understand adults." Harry sighed, and pulled out his potions text, and some supplementary reading. "Explain how preparation of ingredients affects their magical properties, with reference to reactions caused by preparations. Merlin, but Snape is a bastard. Not explaining anything in class, let alone this difference between preparation methods, then assigning homework on it in the holidays." Harry mumbled, and grabbed a notebook to make notes. He had found that making notes in a muggle notebook was easier than on parchment, so anything that needed to be submitted was on parchment, but his class notes and preparations were in books.

Harry had been reading for about an hour, when he heard laughter out his window. Glancing up, he noted Dudley, and a group of his friends standing together in the front yard. Every now and then, they glanced at the house, laughed, and turned back to each other. The feeling again that he was not going to like what happened washed over him.

"I hope you're not kidding about how pretty he has become" someone snickered. "I've always loved beating pretty boys – they squeal so nice, and they never look so pretty with their faces swollen and covered in bruises." Harry couldn't tell who had said it, but he shivered in disgust. "We might have to come back and visit on Monday, if no one bar you and him are going to be home. It's the perfect time." Grimacing, Harry decided that he didn't need to hear any more. He wasn't going to be here on Monday, since Professor Dumbledore was picking him up tomorrow, so all he needed to do was keep and eye on Dudley, and with his size, that wasn't at all hard. It's not like he could sneak up on him, and Harry had been locking his door. Just to be safe, though, Harry grabbed his wand from his nightstand, and slipped it up his sleeve. Screw the Underage Restriction Laws. Turning back to his potions essay, which he had nearly completed, Harry picked up his quill.

"Boy!" Vernon's bellow about shook the walls. For someone so concerned with normality, he certainly didn't make much of an effort – screaming at only one person in your house at the top of your lungs, and not even using their name, was not particularly common.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon." Harry quickly packed up his schoolwork, and placed it on the bed, under the pillow. No point letting Vernon or Petunia see it, and getting himself in trouble on his last night here. As he turned back to the door, Harry noticed Dudley and his gang heading down the street. "No worries there, at least," he murmured as he headed for the door. Vernon was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Since you are leaving early this year, you haven't completed all the chores we had for you." Vernon sneered. Harry couldn't help comparing it (unfavourably) with Malfoy's (elder and younger) and Snape's. Couldn't hold a candle. "You will be cleaning and sorting out the attic, and if it isn't done by morning, you won't be able to walk properly, boy!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Considering that my Headmaster, the most powerful wizard in England is intending to come to get me tomorrow, I wouldn't suggest that, but if it will get you to leave me alone until tomorrow – and that means not getting up early to cook breakfast – I'll sort the attic out." Harry smiled politely at his uncle.

"You..." Vernon was currently a magnificent shade of magenta.

"Yes, me. You've abused me for the last 15 or so years of my life, but no more. After tomorrow, I will not be returning here, and it is up to you if you want our help to stay safe from the wizards that would target you for being related to me, or if you want us to leave you to die at their hands." Harry was through with being quiet and subservient. He no longer needed to make his life easier here, and he wasn't going to let Vernon continue to walk all over him. "I'll start on the attic, but if I don't finish it before I leave, ask Dudley to. He could do with some exercise that doesn't consist of bullying people smaller than him." Harry smirked, and turned, walking back up the stairs and pulling the cord for the attic ladder. Climbing up, he quickly pulled the ladder up after him, before Vernon got over his shock. "Not that he'd fit through the roof anyway. The ladder would probably collapse before he got here" he snickered, and looked around. There was only minimal light, as the curtains over the window were almost closed, so Harry slid between boxes to reach it. Opening the curtains, he then turned back to the rest of the attic.

"I can see why they want it sorted, this place is worse than Dudley's room." Harry looked around, trying to decide where to start, when he noticed a corner with three boxes and a trunk, and nothing else. 'That's strange, the rest of the attic is jam packed, and there's heaps of space over there.' Harry headed that way. 'That trunk looks familiar. It would be just like Uncle Vernon to have me watch him lock my trunk in the basement, then move it up here were I couldn't find it. Oh, I need to get my trunk anyway.' He placed his hand on the front, before moving to the side to shift it. As he moved to push it, the top opened. On top was a stunning dress in ivory white, with an ice green cloak folded to one side. "Definitely not mine, then.' Lifting the dress out, he noted a framed photograph below it. The dress was far too small to have been Petunia's; it probably would have only reached her knees. Carefully placing the dress on the cloak, Harry picked up the photograph. In it, his mother and father were toasting one another with champagne, while Padfoot was sneaking a slice of the cake in the background and sniggering. Harry smiled, and set the photo on the floor. 'That explains why this corner is empty. The Dursley's probably didn't want anything of theirs contaminated.' Turning back to the trunk, Harry held his breath as he lifted out robes – probably his father's wedding robes, by the look of them. "Pay Dirt!" Harry whispered. Under the clothes were numerous books. Some were notebooks that looked interesting (ie not about school). Opening one, he saw the title 'Marauder's Guidebook) laughing quietly, he continued to sift through the books, finding his mother's diaries from the age of 11 onwards. They began as though Lily was talking to Petunia, but eventually, she merely wrote about her day, without addressing anyone. Harry assumed Petunia hadn't changed much then. Pulling the Diaries out, along with his father's Marauder book, he set them to one side to look through later, and began opening the boxes.

Laughing, Harry closed the top box back up. It was filled to the brim with furniture that look suitable for a doll's house. His father must have packed the majority of their possessions when he and Lily moved to Godrics Hollow (Potter Manor being too large to cast a Fidelius over, especially for a wizard like Pettigrew). Why they had ended up at Privet Drive, Harry had no idea, but he was going to make sure that he took them with him when he left.

It had been at least four hours by the time Harry was satisfied that the attic was as neat as he could make it. He had been constantly checking to make sure that there was nothing else of his mother or father's squirreled away out of sight, and while there wasn't, Harry had a pile of boxes that he wanted to take with him (none of them belonging to Vernon or Petunia). It looked like the owners before the Dursley's had been bibliophiles, and there were at least 15 large boxes packed full of books. All the boxes had 'Duplicates' written on the side, which explained why they had been forgotten. There was also some _extremely _old-fashioned crockery (which looked like bone china to Harry's ill-educated eyes) and a full set of crystal glasses. The Dursley's had no idea that such expensive items were right under their roof, and Harry was happy to put one over them.

Climbing down the ladder, books wrapped in his shirt and clutched in one hand, Harry came face-to-face with Dudley at the bottom.

"Freak, on Monday, I'll be telling mum that you're helping me for the day. Some of my friends want to... meet... you, and you'll be far too busy for your regular chores. You will keep _quiet_ about this, or I will break your ribs. Understood?"

"Wow, Dudley, you know big words. Fine, I won't tell anyone that your friends want to meet 'the freak'." Harry sighed, inwardly laughing at what Dudley could expect on Monday. Harry wasn't going to be here, since he was bing picked up tomorrow, which was conveniently a Sunday, and that would make him look terrible in front of his friends. Squeezing past Dudley, Harry closed and locked his bedroom door behind him, dropped his pile of books on his bed, and grabbed a new shirt out of the wardrobe. He was completely covered in dust. Noting the time, Harry went to go and start dinner, knowing that the threat of angry wizards wasn't really enough to stop Vernon attacking him. Tomorrow would be a different matter, with the imminent threat of Albus Dumbledore's visit. Considering that last time wizards entered the home, Dudley ended with a massive tongue, he doubted they would try anything then, although Vernon would probably threaten it. Setting dinner on the table and eating his small portion in the kitchen, Harry decided to leave the dishes for Petunia, and headed back to his room to finish his potions essay.

When he reached his room, Hedwig was waiting calmly on the head of his bed, a letter tied to her leg.

"Hey, girl. Good hunt last night?" Harry questioned as he quickly removed the letter from her leg. Opening it, he noted that it was from Remus, then turned to sit against the head of his bed. Hedwig glided over to sit on his knee, and Harry gentle scratched her while reading the letter.

_Hey Cub,_

_Just a quick note to let you know that Sirius and I won't be at the Weasley's to see you tomorrow. Sirius is being discharged from Mungos in the afternoon (if everything goes according to plan) and I need to be there to sign him out. He is being placed under care, which means that until they rule him completely fit, he will need to be with someone 24/7. Basically he cannot live alone. I have offered to act as his 'guardian' and Dumbledore agreed (probably because I'm the only one that can reel him in). Headquarters has been completely renovated, and is a clean slate, so we will be coming by one day to collect you from the Burrow and help us decorate – means you don't end up with a pink and purple room like Paddy was threatening. Not sure what day yet._

_We will, of course, also come by just to spend time with you. Knowing Sirius, we will be there Tuesday (maybe even Monday night, so warn Molly, please), whether he is well enough to be out or not._

_I will give you a complete update on his progress and treatment when we see you, but there is far too much to put in a letter._

_On another note, the house outside Greater Whinging is ready to be occupied. In case the Dursley's decline your generous offer, I have spoken to a Muggle real estate agent about leasing the place out. There are also a number of other ventures I wish to discuss with you regarding your money and investments. Be prepared (insert evil cackle)._

_Anyway, Padfoot and I love you, Cub, and we will see you soon. Enjoy your birthday, and we'll bring your present when we see you (Padfoot wants to see your face)._

_Moony_

Harry laughed as he read the letter. There were marks all over the parchment, where the quill had slipped, which could only mean that Sirius was wrestling for the quill and lost. Putting the letter to one side, Harry moved to his desk to finish his potions essay.

An hour later, and Harry's essay was finished. Happy dancing around the room (before double-checking that the curtain _was_ closed) Harry grabbed his trunk from under his bed, resized it, and placed it in there, along with all his books bar the ones on wards and Ancient Runes he had been reading.

Harry had become interested in wards after Professor Dumbledore had explained the ones over the Dursley's house. Ancient Runes went hand in hand, as wards were quite often tied into various runic forms. Only the most powerful, like those at Hogwarts, were tied to a runestone. The Goblins apparently had a similar kind of ward to those at Hogwarts, but they were (understandably in Harry's opinion), rather unwilling to share their secrets. Harry was hoping that he could do OWL level Ancient Runes this year, so that he could complete the NEWTS for it after school if necessary. Curling up on the bed, Harry settled in to read.

When Harry next looked up from his book, "A Basic Guide to Protective Runic Warding" by Nell McKinnon, his clock read 2 am. Double-taking, Harry quickly put the book on his nightstand and turned out the lamp. Stripping to his boxer and settling on top of the sheets, Harry closed his tired eyes and wished for a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always, I don't own anything but the plot!_

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've had exams, and then new units to start with Uni. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed, good & bad._

**Chapter Three**

Murmuring quietly, Harry snuggled further into his quilt, scrunching his nose as the sun hit his eyelids through the thin (cheap) curtains. Rolling to face the rest of the room, he squinted and groped for the curtains blindly.

"Urgh, 9 am" He moaned, and buried his face in his pillow, moaning again in pain as he bumped his forehead on the bed frame. "I suppose if I'm up, I may as well have a shower and some breakfast."

Rolling out of bed, he popped the lid on his trunk, and grabbed out the clothes he had placed on top for this morning. Smiling as he headed to the bathroom, Harry remembered being presented with the clothes as a joint gift from the twins, Charlie and Bill as his OWL present (given to him early as they weren't sure they would see him when he actually received his results). They had spent far too much money, buying him a pair of black, skin-tight, dragon-hide pants (made from the skin of an Hungarian Horntail in a fit of irony they thought he'd appreciate), a black skin-tight t-shirt, an emerald green button up (which now matched his eyes more than ever), and a pair of flat knee-length boots made of the same skin as his pants. Stepping out of the shower and slipping into them, Harry rolled the sleeves of the emerald shirt to just below his elbow, and dropped his towel in the hamper. Braiding his rather long hair as he headed down the stairs, Harry hummed as he reached the kitchen. Popping some bread in the toaster, Harry poured a cup of tea from the pot on the stove, and grabbed his toast as it flew from the toaster. Buttering it, he sat at the table, and began to eat, taking no notice of his relatives staring.

Clearing his throat, Harry smiled rather insincerely at Vernon. "I'll need to get my trunk out of the basement, Uncle Vernon." Vernon grunted, and continued staring. "I'll... get it later then," Harry hurried out of the kitchen – his aunt and uncle had done weird things before, but staring at him like that was definitely one of the strangest. Normally they avoided looking at him altogether – probably trying to forget he existed, he snorted.

Grabbing his book from the nightstand where he had left it, Harry curled into the corner of his bed against the wall and continued to read. At 11:50 am, his alarm went off, and Harry quickly popped his book in his trunk and shrunk it to its smallest size, stringing a leather strap through the little loop that appeared on the top and tying it around his neck. Slipping his wand into the holster on his left arm that he had owl-ordered early last month, Harry quickly smoothed the bed out. Turning to Hedwig, he cooed and told her to meet him at The Burrow, and grabbed her cage. Walking down the stairs, Harry was surprised to see all three Dursley's sat on the couch in the lounge, without even the television on. Raising an eyebrow (Snape was good for something at least), Harry placed Hedwig's cage on the floorboards just outside the room, and waited for the doorbell to ring.

"Is the basement unlocked, Uncle Vernon? I'll need to get my trunk before I leave." Vernon just nodded, grimacing slightly as Harry stretched, leaning sideways against the doorway. Hearing a knock at the door, Harry smirked "I'll get it."

Opening the door, Harry was surprised to see both Dumbledore and Bill Weasley. Giving Bill and appreciative once-over, not noticing Bill returning the favour, Harry waved them in.

"The Dursley's are in the lounge. I need a bit of help before we leave, there are some boxes and a trunk in the attic that I want to take, and my old school trunk is in the basement. If you don't mind, I wanted to shrink everything in the attic and place it in the old school trunk?" Harry smiled as Bill nodded that he would help.

"Nice wings, by the way Harry." Bill smiled as he headed past Harry into the lounge.

"... WINGS!" Bill turned around to see Harry twisting back and forth trying to see his apparent wings.

"Woah, Harry, calm down. Here," Bill reached past Harry and grasped the top of one of his wings, stretching it out from where it was folded against his back. "Obviously you didn't notice them, I'm sorry. I figured they'd be pretty hard to miss" Harry heard Dumbledore snort in the background, then try to cover it with a cough.

"I did wonder why the Dursley's were staring at me, but there isn't a mirror in the bathroom anymore, because Dudley and Vernon were disgusted by themselves. There aren't any other mirrors in the house either." Harry shrugged, inspecting his wings carefully. They looked black, but on closer inspection, the scales were actually a deep forest green colour. Holding the outside edge as best he could, Harry tried to fold the wing against his back, struggling before Bill helped out. "Definitely need to sort out how to move them on my own." He muttered to himself.

"Not to be dumb or anything Harry, but if you didn't know you had wings, how did you get your shirts on?" Harry blinked, then smiled.

"Magic!" he grinned at Bill as he dodged the hand headed for the back of his head, and stepped into the living room. Putting the question of his wings aside for the moment, Harry turned back to Bill "No offence or anything, but why are you here anyway?" Bill's eyes grew cold.

"I'm actually here on behalf of Gringotts Harry. They thought it would be better to send a familiar human, since you live in a muggle neighbourhood at the moment."

"O...k... Why did Gringotts send you here – I'm coming to your house later on... or your parent's house – do you have a place in the UK yet?" Harry tilted his head to one side cutely, looking curious.

"Yes, I have a flat in London, and I am here, because I haven't actually come about you, Harry. I've come to see your Aunt and Uncle." Harry raised his eyebrows, while Petunia and Vernon, who were avidly following the conversation, cowered back into the couch, while Dudley just looked confused – nothing new there. "It seems that when you were left in their custody, knowing that James was rather wealthy and that many banking establishments in the Muggle world have links with Gringotts, they approached the Bank of England and demanded that they receive at least £3,000.00 a month for your care. The request was apparently approved by the Ministry and Wizengamot, however Albus had no knowledge of it. However, when everything about Fudge came out, the Goblins decided to look closer at a number of accounts, particularly yours. They eventually found evidence that not a single cent of the money had been spent on you, and that in fact it had all been spent on their fat son, while you were neglected and starved. Not to mention that the approval documents were fakes – good ones, but fakes all the same." Bill glared at the Dursleys.

"How dare you insult my son in my home, freak! We deserved that money for taking the stupid brat in. If he had died with his parents, we'd be filthy rich right now, instead of having to put up with the little bastard." Vernon was an impressive shade of purple, and had even found enough bravado to get up off the couch.

"SIT. DOWN. DURSLEY." Bill ground out, and Vernon quickly returned to his place on the couch.

"But that's... 15 years, or 14 and 9 months of payments. Do you mean to tell me that they have taken over £500,000 for my care over the years?" Bill nodded, while Dumbledore watched in silence. "I want it back. Plus interest. Knowing the Goblins, they have all the paperwork ready?" Bill just nodded again, never looking away from the Dursleys. "Have them file it. Immediately. If they can't meet the costs, I want them to begin paying it back out of their wages. I'm sure they can live on 20% of Vernon's wage. Take the other 80% as payment. If they can't live on what's left, Petunia and Dudley better find work!" Harry glared, and turned to Albus. "I've changed my mind about helping them. Mrs Figg can alert us if they are attacked, if she doesn't mind. That's the most I'll do for them. Can you go down and get my trunk from the basement and bring it back here, while I show Bill what I want from the attic? Please?" Albus nodded, and headed to the kitchen, and from there the steps to the basement. Harry gestured for Bill to follow him, and walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, Harry. I wish that I had come just to see how good you looked in those clothes. I'm amazed to see you actually wearing them, though." He quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I was saving them for a special occasion," Harry blushed, "And the Dursley's would have tried to destroy them if they'd seen them before today." He pulled the string for the ladder. Climbing up quickly, he hissed as the top of one of his wings caught on the edge of the ceiling. Bill smothered a grin, and headed up behind him. "All those boxes over there, and the trunk, please," Harry gestured and Bill nodded, separating the boxes to spell them singly.

"What is in these?" Harry smiled shyly.

"The trunk has mum's wedding dress, and I think my Dad's dress robes, along with some old school stuff, some books and some diaries." Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder comfortingly. "A couple of the boxes have shrunken furniture, and the rest seem to have been left behind by the previous owners – there are heaps of books, and even better, what looks like a bone china dinner set, and a full set of crystal glasses. They are exquisite, and I could sell them for a decent price if I wanted to. Better yet, the Dursley's have no idea that they are even up here, so they have no idea what they are losing." Harry grinned as Bill snorted, and charmed the boxes to float behind them.

Climbing down the ladder a little more carefully, Harry dropped to the floor and headed for the stairs. Albus was waiting in the hall, with Harry's school trunk open. Bill waved the boxes to settle carefully in Harry's old clothes, and Albus closed the lid, placing Hedwig's cage on top.

"I believe now would be a good time to leave. Would you care to say goodbye to your relatives, Harry?" Prepared to immediately answer with a resounding no, Harry glanced at Albus and noted the extremely bright twinkle of mischief in his eye. Nodding carefully, Harry entered the lounge, and double over laughing. Stuck on the couch, in the exact place his family had been, was a pig, a small elephant, and a giraffe with it's neck bent at what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable angle. "To give credit where it's due, it was Hagrid's idea, but I don't think he'll mind me borrowing it, do you?" Albus gave a very childish giggle, and turned to Harry's belongings. "Now then, I will take these to the Weasley's fine abode, while you, Mr Potter, are going shopping for some new clothing with Bill here." Albus smiled at Harry, and hugged him goodbye quickly. "Have fun, children" and with a cheery wave, he popped out of the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, Harry" Bill smiled and gestured to the door.

"Thank god for that. I love the old man, but honestly, I swear he must be colour-blind or senile to wear such garish colours. And is it just me, or was he rather quiet today?" They both laughed as they headed out the door and over to Mrs Figg's.

"Bella is letting us use her floo, and we're going to my office at Gringotts – you need to get some money out, and your emergency portkey is there, _and _it's much less likely to attract attention than appearing in Tom's fireplace in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron." Harry grinned at the last, as they knocked and walked into Mrs Figg's house.

"Hey Figgy, how're you doing?" Harry ducked as she swung her handbag at him. "Is that any way to treat the Saviour of the Wizarding World... Why just the Wizarding world? Am I not to save the witches, also?" Harry frowned at Bill as he snorted. "What?"

"Wizarding society is largely patriarchal Harry. There is only one Matriarchal family left, and that's the Bones family." Bill sighed. "They were heavily targeted during the war with Grindelwald, because he was rather more chauvinist than even the Pureblood Aristocracy in Britain, and then because so many of them working in the DMLE or with the Order of the Phoenix opposing Voldemort, they were targeted again. The only known living Bones' are Amelia and Susan, who you know. Susan is set to take the title on her 17th birthday, with Amelia holding it as Regent for the moment."

"Oh, that's... sad. OUCH!" Harry cried loudly as he caught his wings on the doorway. "Bill, what the HELL am I?" Bill doubled over laughing.

"I tell you that you have wings the second I walk in the door, and you wait until half an hour later to check what you are? Merlin, that is too funny. I have no idea by the way, and Albus was very quick to leave with your stuff. We can track him down later for answers, for now when we get to Gringotts I will glamour them, and maybe a Notice-Me-Not charm." Bill hummed in thought.

"That explains why he was so quiet, then. Why not just disillusion them?" Harry again cocked his head to the side curiously, not noticing how cute it made him look. _Then again, _Bill thought,_ he never did think of himself as attractive, so it was no surprise that that hadn't changed just because of wings. And I can take a guess as to why he has such low self-esteem in such areas. _He mentally growled as he thought about the Dursleys. Those good-for-nothings deserved every bit of pain they would suffer through as they paid back the huge amount of money owing Harry. And then, if he was in a particularly vicious frame of mind later down the track, he may even pass on the information the Goblins had collected to that Muggle organisation that dealt with money collection... though he would have to find out what it was first.

"Bill... BILL!" Harry yelled, startling him.

"What?"

"You, like, totally zoned out on me, man." Harry channelled Shaggy, then laughed at Bill's expression.

"Can I have that in English now, Harry?" He glared as Harry laughed harder, clipping Bill with the top of his wings as he bent over cradling his stomach.

"Your face..." Harry gasped. "I said, You were thinking hard – or not thinking at all as the case may be – and didn't answer me." He laughed again at the dawning look of comprehension.

"Oh... Hey, what do you mean not thinking? I'll have you know that I'm a certifiable wizarding genius." Bill struck a pose, looking down his nose at Harry. Harry just laughed again, and gestured to the fireplace.

"Or not. Are we going to leave, or are you going to continue to act like a pompous ass while Mr Tibbles makes a nest in your bag?" Harry giggled as Bill looked down at the cat.

"We're going to go, but first... how do I move the damn cat?" Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea, but don't let Figgy hear you swear about her cats. She carries tinned cat food in that Mary Poppins bag of hers, and she's not afraid to weild it." Harry laughed again.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came flying face first out of the floo in Bill's office, having followed him through. Scrunching his nose in fear of his imminent face plant, Harry was surprised to feel himself suspended in mid air by a pair of warm arms. Looking down, he noticed the tan and various scars. 'Bill must have caught me... nice of him, too... definitely nice... Mmmm, Curse-Breaking must be hard work, 'cause Bill has awesome muscles.' Finding himself on his feet, Harry blushed as he turned to face Bill. Noticing Griphook, and his father Griplock standing beside Bill, he thought he could fry an egg on his face, it was that red.

"Harry, Bill informed you of your relatives actions, I presume?" Harry nodded in response to Griplock's question. "Excellent, just sign beside the marks, and we will proceed with reclaiming your money. Are you willing to accept the title of the house as part payment?" Harry nodded.

"If they decide to remain in the house after I own the deed, charge them rent – Remus should have approximate figures for the area. I suggested to Bill that they repay about £800 a fortnight – not that they could actually really live on what is left, but I don't really care at the moment. Go ahead and take whatever you feel appropriate. Dudley also has some very expensive electrical equipment, you can seize and sell that to make up part of the debt." Harry signed all the appropriate places, and handed the papers back. "Hey Bill, you never answered my question about why we don't just disillusion my wings... that still sounds weird... my wings... what kind of normal person has wings..." Harry mumbled to himself, stalking around the room like an angry cat.

"If we disillusion your wings, we disillusion all of you – the spell can't be applied selectively." Harry nodded to show he had heard and continued pacing around the confines of the rather small office. "Harry, come here so I can apply the glamour." Harry strode over, stopping beside Bill. Reaching around him, Bill fastened a black leather choker with an emerald teardrop around Harry's neck.

"Wha..." Harry stared up at Bill, flinching slightly as it shrunk, re-sizing to sit comfortably with the stone in the hollow of his throat.

"This is your emergency portkey – the twins picked it, don't ask me why." Harry sighed and nodded, knowing not to question the way the twins thought. "It's spelled to be waterproof, and to loosen slightly on command, because you can't take it off yourself. That way no-one can force you to remove it. Albus and Madam Pomfrey are keyed into it to take it off." Harry continued nodding.

"If you will wait a moment, Harry, Griphook has headed to your family vault. He recalled seeing a bracelet that will match the choker, which, if the stones are good enough, can have a Goblin Glamour applied, for a small fee, to hide your wings. It will be a permanent spell that can be activated and removed with set passwords. You need to be careful though, as we cannot provide voice-recognition." Harry smirked.

"Then perhaps a Parseltongue password – something like 'Moldyshorts needs to get laid'?" Bill snorted. "What? It's not like the only other Parselmouth in known existence at the moment would ever say it, it's perfect." Even Griplock was laughing by this time. And when Griphook walked in and looked at the three of them like they were insane, breathing began to be an issue. Turning to face the wall so that he couldn't see his fellow conspirators, Harry took deep breaths and employed the little occlumency he'd been able to learn from Snape to stop laughing. Behind him, he could hear Bill and Griplock also gasping for breath, while Griphook grumbled by the door. Squeezing between Bill and the desk, Griphook presented Harry with a small box. Pulling it open, Harry gently removed the obsidian cuff from its bed. Nestled at regular intervals were large alternating emerald and jade stones. "It's lovely. Do you need to spell it before or after I put it on?"

"Put it on first, please. That way we can attune it to you alone. Because there are so many stones, rather than just the one like we thought, I can add someone to the spell so that you are not the only one who can remove it – as a safety precaution for if you are unconscious and need to be treated. You will be able to do that yourself, the first time. If you need to change it, you will have to come back."

That's fine, it will probably be Sirius anyway, seeing as he's my guardian for the next year – or maybe Remus... I'll have to talk to them… Should probably add Poppy Pomfrey as well, same as the portkey…" Harry hummed and slipped the cuff on his left wrist, shivering as the cold metal shrunk to fit him perfectly. Extending his wrist to Griphook and Griplock, he winced as the metal suddenly grew in temperature, before cooling as though he had pulled it out of the fridge. Wrapping his other hand around the metal band, he thanked the goblins, and turned so the three could check that the glamour was working properly.

"Remember that you do still have wings, Harry. You just can't see them. If someone bumps into you, they will feel them. Set the passwords for the bracelet by pressing the largest emerald and then speaking it. The same password will work for both applying and removing the glamour. To key another into the spell, have them press the jade stones on either side of the largest emerald and set a password. You are limited to 2 others." Harry nodded and hissed at the bracelet, holding his finger on the stone. "What did you choose as a password, if I may ask?" Griphook stared at the three of them confused as they all began laughing again.

Gasping for breath, Harry squeezed out "Moldy... Shorts... needs to get... laid" before collapsing on the desk in laughter again, as Griphook started at him like he was insane. "You are the strangest human I have ever met, Harry Potter." Shaking his head, Griphook grabbed his father's collar and dragged him from the room, bowing before closing the door. Bill slumped beside Harry on the desk, struggling to get his breath back.

Turning to face Harry, he smiled softly. "You've changed a bit, haven't you?" Harry nodded, sighing softly.

"I look like a girl. I'm never going to live it down in the dorms. Not to mention Malfoy, although to be honest normally he attacks me for my fame and not being a pureblood. I don't honestly think he notices how I look." Bill nodded, and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't look like a girl, Harry. Forgive me for saying so, but you actually look very attractive. You seem to have gained an androgynous look, without becoming too feminine. And we can select clothing that makes you look more masculine, like what you're wearing now, stuff that shows off those Quidditch muscles." Bill grinned.

"Thanks Bill." Harry patted Bill's hand on his shoulder before nudging him off the desk. "I thought we were going shopping?" Bill nodded, and gestured to the desk.

"Just sign these papers here, Harry. They're authorisation forms to provide a Muggle debit card and a Magical chequebook. Otherwise you have to carry around hundreds of galleons and pay a fee for a currency exchange. This is _much_ easier." Grabbing a pen from the pot on the desk, Harry signed quickly then turned to Bill.

"Muggle pens, Bill? I'm Surprised you even know what one is, most purebloods have no idea." Bill shrugged.

"I had a friend in school who couldn't write legibly with a quill, so he had to use pens. I thought they were brilliant. Stopping to dig your quill back into an inkpot when you're on a roll figuring out problems for wards is not conducive to thinking. Nor are dried nibs because you ran out of inspiration." Harry nodded and headed for the door.

"Have you ever seen notebooks?" Bill shook his head. Discussing the relative merits of Muggle versus Magical items, they headed for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Waving at a few of the tellers as they headed out of the bank, Bill turned Harry away from the main shopping area.

"Malkins is fine for school robes, but considering your status in the world, you need to shop down here. This," Bill waved his hand towards a street as they turned the corner at the end of the Alley, "Is Marden Place. Here, you will find the more exclusive shops – book stores that cater to a more expensive crowd, clothing tailors, rather than ready-to-wear like Malkins. Weapon stores for those with an aptitude. The food here is also rather good." Harry nodded.

Heading down the street, Bill discreetly pointed out various stores that Harry should consider visiting. Reaching their destination, Harry was surprised to see Bill great the storekeeper, a tall, skinny blonde man, with a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, Harry, this is Simon. He's an old friend from school." Simon shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, Harry, the only old person here is him – I'm still quite young." Nodding his head pompously, he laughed as Bill shoved him away.

"Liar. Anyway, Harry here pretty much needs a whole new wardrobe. He's changed a bit over summer –"

"I can see that," Simon muttered, looking at Harry appreciatively while Bill glared at him,

"- and he wants to make sure that his wardrobe doesn't make him look girly – sorry, Harry. Dark colours as the base with some brighter colours seem to look good on him, but I'll let you take it from here." Simon nodded absent-mindedly, as he circled Harry. _Like a vulture circling prey, _Harry though, glancing apprehensively at Bill. He just winked.

"Ok, let's start with some measurements. I need you to strip down to boxers, or underwear, so let me just grab Amber to man the desk, and we can go to a private room. Bill nodded, and gestured to Harry to follow him.

"We'll just head back there then, Simon." Harry glanced up at Bill as they walked down the hallway. "Don't worry about him, Harry. He'll get your measurements the same way a muggle would, by holding a tape measure. The magical ones leave some room for error, so that the clothing always fits. Once he's done, Simon will keep them on file, so that if you need anything, you can just send him and owl, or floo the store. You only need to come back if your measurements change."

"Should I remove the glamour? Maybe we get an oath of silence, first?" Bill nodded as Simon hurried into the room.

"Simon, Harry is currently wearing a glamour. He is willing to remove it if you swear an oath on your magic to keep silent about what you see." Simon nodded, looking curious.

"No problem. I, Simon Montclair of the House of Montclair, do hereby swear on my Magic, in from of William Weasley heir to the House of Weasley and Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, Regent of the House of Black and Heir of Hogwarts, that I shall not reveal any information relating to this meeting without the explicit approval of Harry Potter himself. So Mote It Be." A silver light flared. Harry and Bill quickly closed the oath, repeating,

"So Mote It Be,"

And the light flared gold and disappeared. Harry lifted the bracelet to his lips and hissed. Simon gaped as the wings appeared, but quickly snapped his mouth shut as Bill commented.

"You'll catch flies that way, old chap."

"By Merlin, you're one of the Fallen!" Simon whispered, awed.

"One of the what?" Harry and Bill asked together.

"You don't know what you are?" Simon giggled childishly. "Next thing I know you'll be telling me you didn't notice your wings." Harry flushed, and Bill coughed quickly to hide a laugh. "Alright, well I don't know much, only that my family – we own this store – developed a few tailoring spells hundreds of years ago, to accommodate the wings of a fallen. They have stayed in fashion, because many Veela need clothing that is fire resistant and won't tear as soon as they get mad... And that's pretty much it. I don't believe that Fallen is the true name of your... species, for lack of a better term, but I'm not aware of any other name. I suppose Albus Dumbledore would be the best port of call, and then after that, the Ministry for a family history ritual." Harry nodded, and narrowed his eyes.

"Albus was with us this morning when I left my relatives house, but he was suspiciously quick to leave. I think he was avoiding me. I'll track him down when Bill and I are finished shopping, and lock him in his office or something till he gives me a straight answer." Bill laughed at Simon's shocked look.

"Ok, Harry, you can get dressed again, while I get some drawings and fabric samples for you to look over. Are there any colours you prefer – I know Bill said dark bases with lighter highlights, should I just run with that for now?" Harry nodded, while slipping his pants back on. Simon chuckled silently at the sight of Bill drooling over the pert little butt pointing in his direction.

Two hours later, Harry had finally picked out colours and styles for a wardrobe, both Muggle-esque and Wizarding. Dragging Bill by the hand back to the book store they had passed, he headed straight for the shelves, motioning absentmindedly for Bill to get a basket. Laughing, Bill complied before following Harry. Watching him grab book after book from the shelves, Bill thanked Merlin that the baskets had levitation and localised tracking charms on them, because he would not want to carry it, then groaned at the realisation that they would be transporting the books back to The Burrow.

"Bill," Harry waved a hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Yes, Harry, sorry I was thinking about how much fun we're going to have getting these tomes home." Harry smiled slyly.

"Do you have any recommendations for books on Warding or Runes? I have a couple of the basic books for both, but I've nearly finished them all. Bill nodded and grabbed a few off the shelves.

"These are good for someone who has a good knowledge of wards and runes, but not a lot of experience in working with them. Once you have read them, let me know, and I can organise a time to visit you at Hogwarts to tutor you – it will probably have to be weekends, as I do have a job, but at least you'll get some practical experience. And there are many wards I have learned from working in tombs and with the Goblins that will probably never be printed." Harry smiled and gave Bill a quick hug.

"Thanks." He whispered, before heading for the checkout while Bill waited for him outside. Some 200-odd Galleons later, Bill guided Harry back in the direction of Diagon Alley.

"It's about four-thirty. We'll grab a quick ice-cream, since neither of us had lunch, and then head back to the Burrow." Harry nodded, and picked up his pace, glaring at Bill as he laughed.

"I'm a growing boy. I need food." When they reached Fortescues, Harry waved at Florean, and ducked behind the counter, grabbing a cone. "What do you want, Bill? Bill... Billy, I'll give you Blood-Cream in a minute if you don't answer me."

"Harry, it's a bit rude to serve yourself, you realise?" Harry shrugged.

"Florean and I became friends the summer before my third year when I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I spent most of my days here, eating ice-cream and doing homework. Florean eventually told me to just serve myself. He tried to tell me everything was free, but as soon as I got access to the cash register, I started adding a Galleon per cone. He eventually gave up and let me pay the actual amount."

"A _galleon_ a cone! Harry, they're only 4 sickles."

Harry shrugged again. "Like I said, eventually he let me pay for what I took. Are you going to pick a flavour, or do you actually like Blood-Cream?"

"Eurgh, no, definitely not. I'll have Razzleberry, please, in a bowl." Harry nodded and proceeded to scoop it out, adding some whipped cream and sprinkles to the top. Passing it and his cone to Bill over the counter, Harry opened the register and dropped a Galleon in. Turning to sit with Bill, he sighed and turned back to the register as Florean called over to him.

"You take your change now, young man, or I'll have to make sure there's no Cookies and Cream Ice Cream next time you visit." Grabbing 9 sickles from the register, Harry closed it and stuck his tongue out at Florean, before smiling and following Bill to a table at the back of the store, in a corner where they hopefully wouldn't be too easily seen.

"Just out of curiosity, Harry, what did you do with all those books you bought?" Chuckling, Harry lifted the necklace that had his trunk attached.

"I opened this and put them all in the bookshelf. I'm either going to have to get another one, or find somewhere to leave the books I won't need at Hogwarts before September, because there isn't any room left, and I haven't bought any new books for this year. Bill nodded.

"We'll have to come back for your school stuff, as well as Ron & Hermione's, so you can look then."

"And Ginny's" Harry added. Bill hummed and looked away. "What?"

"Later." Harry narrowed his eyes, and nodded.

"Don't think you'll get away without explaining." Bill shook his head,

"No, I'll tell you everything, just not right now." Acquiescing, Harry finished off his ice cream cone, before grabbing Bill's bowl and ducking behind the counter to put it in the self-washing sink. Giving Florean a quick hug on the way past, Harry walked back to Bill, and together they headed back to Gringotts. Entering Bill's office, Harry quickly dumped the bags that contained his new clothes on the floor. He still had numerous other purchases that couldn't be made up on the spot, that Simon was going to deliver to Gringotts, and then Bill to Hogwarts or the Burrow, but the small amount he had walked out with filled over twelve bags.

"I think I overdid the clothes." Bill laughed.

"You only think that because I made you carry them all. And anyway, they were all charmed to not be so heavy."

"Still a lot of bags. And far too many clothes for me to wear in an entire lifetime." Bill shook his head. "So, what aren't you telling me about Ginny?"

"I... look, Harry, there's something wrong with Ginny. Ever since Albus said you were coming to stay with us, because Grimmauld wasn't ready yet and Sirius was still in Mungos, she's been boasting about how you're getting married soon, and has even been sending owls to wedding robe designers. We found out yesterday that she tried to add her name to your vaults and get money to place a deposit on a wedding cake." Harry blinked. "The worst of it is, we took her to Mungos to be checked by the healers working with Sirius, and they said that there isn't anything actually _wrong _with her, she's just obsessed with you. For the moment, she has been sent to live with a cousin of Dad's, who has no kids. Dad placed blocks on her abilities, and has used his status as head of the family to limit the actions she can take, but she had a bit of a breakdown yesterday when Ron finally lost his temper and told her that there was no way you would marry her without some kind of mind-controlling potion, because she didn't have a cock!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter etc, only the plot._

_Sorry about the delay in posting the next chapter. It's been ¾ written for over a month now, but then I had uni assignments and work and got sick, and I just never found the time before now to finish it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon... maybe in the next fortnight even, but no promises, sorry._

_To all the wonderful people who left reviews, thanks so much. I'm really glad people are enjoying this, because I am._

**Chapter Four**

Bill watched as Harry dropped his head to the desk, cringing slightly at the rather loud thump that sounded when it made contact.

"She tried to place a deposit on a wedding cake?" Harry's muffled voice sounded. Bill hummed yes, and watched carefully. "By getting access to my accounts here at Gringotts?"

"Yep." Harry nodded, sliding his forehead against the desk.

"And now your dad has sent her to a family member far removed from Ottery St Catchpole and Ron saw fit to inform everyone within hearing range – a rather large area at that – that since Ginny doesn't have a cock, I'm definitely not interested?"

"You forgot that she's been shopping for wedding robes as well, but otherwise that's a fairly accurate summary of what I just told you we know she's been up to."

Harry sighed. "What about the things we don't know she's been up to?" Bill shrugged, forgetting Harry couldn't see him with his head buried in his arms on the desktop. "I'm going to murder Ron." Bill sniggered.

"He's already aware and has barricaded his door for when you arrive." Harry's head slid against the desk as he nodded.

"So what has actually been done _to _Ginny – you said Mr Weasley had bound her powers & limited her actions?" Harry sighed and lifted his head.

"Yeah, Dad used his position as Head of the Family to prevent her actually using any kind of magic." Seeing Harry's confused look, he elaborated. "You can't actually take a witches or wizard's power from them, without killing them immediately. Our bodies rely on magic to function, so what he's done is basically block her access to magic – that means she can't do anything that requires magic – wand-work, potions, she can't even send owls or call house elves or anything, because they all rely on active magic."

"So he's pretty much made her a squib?" Harry finally raised his head and looked at Bill.

"Worse, actually. Squibs have active magic, they can make potions, send owls and work with house elves. They just can't harness their magic to use wands. Some squibs have even been recorded as displaying accidental magic in times of great emotional stress. Ginny can't even do that anymore."

"And limiting her actions?" Bill winced.

"Basically he has confined her actions towards you for life, or until he sees fit to revoke to orders. She isn't allowed to approach you individually, although she can take part in groups you are a part of, like Quidditch and the DA. And…" Here Bill stopped, Harry stared at him, then sighed.

"Whatever it is Bill, just tell me, please?"

"Ginny owed you a life debt for rescuing her from both the Basilisk and possession by You-Know-Who in her first year. Mum and dad spoke to Dumbledore, and he let them know that the magic would work best if it was left until she was of age, but considering her actions lately, dad has called it in as Head of the Family on her behalf. He's spoken with Remus, and they've set conditions, but basically it's the same as what Dad already had in place – she's not allowed to approach you at all. She can't work in a pair with you, and she can in no way enter a relationship with you. I have to be honest here, Dad had been hesitant until Ron told everyone you were gay, because he wasn't sure that you weren't actually interested, however he acted quickly after that. You just have to accept the terms, and they will be unbreakable." Harry grinned slightly.

"Are you trying to stop me kicking his ass for yelling about my private life to the whole of England? 'Cause I should tell you, it isn't going to work." Bill laughed. "Is… is everyone alright with it?"

"With what?" Bill questioned Harry. "Oh, you mean being gay, yeah, don't worry about it Harry. It's more accepted in the wizarding world than the muggle world apparently. Most purebloods are actually bi-sexual. It's only the muggleborns that generally only pick one sex – probably something to do with different prejudices."

"But don't they kick up a fuss about their heirs not being able to carry on the name? I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy letting Draco not have a male child." Harry grimaced.

"No, well, in that kind of case they would generally marry a pureblood woman, and have a lover on the side. Some of the more progressive families allow adoption these days, due to a spell and potion combination invented just before the war first broke out. It changes a child's genetic make-up, so that they are members of the family – they basically end up with four parents. It's still not that common, though, and the Ministry heavily regulates it – you can only adopt a child with magic, for example." Harry grimaced and nodded, and dropped his head back to the desk.

"My life is way too complicated." Bill laughed at him again, then turned serious.

"I'm sorry about Ginny, Harry. I know that mum and dad consider you part of the family, and they were horrified by what she was doing." Harry shook his head.

"It's not anyone's fault but hers, what she's doing. It's not like she doesn't know that it's the wrong thing to do, especially with Ron telling everyone I'm gay, but she is obviously bound and determined to have things her way and her way only. Since the rest of you lot didn't turn out selfish bastards… 'cept Percy..." Harry let the thought trail off.

"Alright, well, you'll have to deal with all of this again when Remus comes over, so why don't we head to the Burrow now, so Mum can try and fatten you up?" Bill waved to the fireplace, and Harry groaned. "I'll go through first, so that there's someone to catch you on the other side." He grinned, and tossed the powder in the fireplace, shouting "The Burrow." Harry blushed bright red, and followed, carefully.

After having been saved from face-planting the kitchen floor by an almost hysterical Bill Weasley, then being almost suffocated by Mrs Weasley's welcoming hug, Harry was grateful the Ron and the Twins were away from the house for the afternoon. Heading quickly up the stairs with Charlie, Harry was directed to the room on the floor below Ron's.

"This used to be mine and Bill's room, but since both of us are staying in Bill's flat in London, and Ron's room is completely uninhabitable according to Mum, this is your room now." Harry gaped.

"My room?" Harry stared at Charlie disbelievingly.

"You're part of the family, Harry. And there is a spare room now, so that you can have your own, instead of a camp bed with your name on it in Ron's room. Furthermore, Bill and I updated the wards on the door, so that you have to allow someone entry. The Burrow is warded against those with intent to harm the residents, but that doesn't mean a certain nosy reporter Hermione warned us about couldn't sneak in. This way, you're completely safe. No one bar you is keyed in at the moment, but once you give someone access, it remains until you revoke access. A word to the wise? I wouldn't key the twins in, they've been talking about _introducing _you to their new products ever since school ended." Charlie grinned, and pushed him towards the door before loping back down the stairs and Mrs Weasley called for him.

Harry pushed the door to _his room _open, and saw his old trunk sitting on the floor, underneath the window. Grinning, hardly able to believe that the Weasleys had given him his own place to stay in their home, he pushed it to one side, and placed his new trunk beside it, resizing it so that he could open it.

Pulling out the ledger, he pressed the cover and intoned "The Fallen" before opening the book. Listed on the front page was every book in his library that had information in the contents or index regarding the fallen (not including his new books, which he hadn't plated and added). Unsurprisingly, considering his luck, there were only two books listed, and neither of them was written in English. Sighing, Harry put them aside for the moment, and chucked some clean clothes on the bed before heading for a shower before dinner.

Stepping from the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his hips, Harry walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up from the hand wrapped around his arm to keep him on his feet to Bill's smiling face.

"I was just headed up to tell you that tea is ready. Mum's gone all out tonight, so don't be surprised when all of your favourites are on the table." He winked, as Harry blushed and nodded, squeezing past Bill in the small hallway.

"Just let me get dressed, and I'll be right down." He blushed brighter as Bill called softly to his departing back.

"I don't know, Harry, that towel looks pretty good on you. Maybe you shouldn't bother with clothes." Harry virtually ran to his bedroom, clutching the towel in a white knuckled grip with his face burning red hot. Bill smiled lightly, wondering if Harry would be able to face him at dinner. The little winged creature was so cute, and blushed far more than the Harry he'd met at the World Cup ever did.

_Although, _a voice in the back of his head sounded, _you weren't interested in him last summer, and you certainly didn't tease him._ Bill snorted to himself, and turned back down the stairs.

Barely holding back from slamming the door behind himself, Harry dropped face first to his bed and buried his face in his arms, groaning.

"Way to act like an adult Harry... now he'll only ever see you as a kid and any minute chance you had with him has long since flown out the window." Sighing, he heaved himself off the bed, dropping the towel on the floor, and walked to his trunk, safe in the knowledge that no one, not even Ron, could barge in on him, and the curtains were closed. Pulling out one of his new outfits to wear, but deciding to forgo the robe, he turned to the mirror to dress, and dropped the clothes in shock.

Starting on the inside of his right hipbone, and tracing around behind him farther than Harry could twist, was a tattoo, of what, though, Harry wasn't entirely certain. What he could see looked like a forked tail of some sort.

Hearing Mrs Weasley yelling for him, he hurriedly threw his clothes on with a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he hadn't forgot anything necessary (like his fly) and hurried out the door.

Having finished dinner – and been once again virtually overwhelmed at how easily the Weasley's included him in their boisterous family, Harry asked Bill and Charlie help him resize some of his purchases before they left for Bill's flat. Bill arched an eyebrow, but followed willingly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Harry?" Bill asked as he and Charlie settled on the bed, with Harry before them, "But all the shrinking charms on your stuff were timed or voice activated, weren't they?"

Harry nodded "They were, and are. I just needed you to take a look at something. I thought since Charlie has more experience with creatures that he may be helpful." Bill and Charlie nodded, and Harry stripped off his shirt. "I noticed the tail, here," he pointed, unnecessarily to his hipbone, "but I can't see any more – and the tattoo wasn't there when I was being fitted for clothes."

"Did you notice the tattoo this morning, Harry? Bill asked, as Charlie gently turned him to see his back.

"No, but I wasn't really looking, either." Bill hmmed. "Can you drop the glamour?" Harry nodded, and hissed quietly, not noticing Bill's sudden interest (and the leg he conspicuously crossed over his knee), or Charlie's slight flinch as he suddenly found wings directly in front of his face.

Bill sniggered at the look of pure shock on Charlie's face as he reached out and brushed the wings, jerking his hand back as though he'd done something wrong.

"Harry really does have wings, Charlie. And you won't hurt him if you touch them." Bill laughed hysterically as Harry swung around, nearly clipping Charlie with said wings, having forgotten he was there.

Shooting a deadly stare at Bill, Charlie turned back to Harry. "I can't see the tattoo anymore, how are you hiding them?" Harry lifted his wrist.

My account managers found this... bracelet... in one of my vaults, and since it matches the choker the twins bought as my emergency portkey, Griplock used the stones to anchor a goblin glamour. Why?"

Charlie nodded, "reapply the glamour for me?" Harry hissed obligingly, arching an eyebrow as Charlie smirked, enjoying Bill's continued discomfort. "See. Whenever you apply the glamour, the tattoo fades back onto your skin." He reached out. "And I can place my hand directly on your back, where there should be wings. There are a few winged creatures in history, but only one I can think of that has such incredible magical control."

Harry sighed. "Let me guess? They're called the Fallen, and you don't know much about them?"

Charlie laughed. "Well, they are called the Fallen, but I actually know a fair amount about them, although not as much as Dumbledore. The Fallen were my case study for Care of Magical Creatures in sixth year, and one of the best reference books for them was written by Albus & Aberforth Dumbledore." Harry's head dropped forward. "Why didn't Albus tell you all this himself?"

"Albus is avoiding me – I think he just wanted me to have fun for at least a day before I had to cope with something else... I'm still going to confiscate his lemon drops, though." Harry grinned, a mischievous twinkle lighting in his eyes. Bill and Charlie shuddered, reminded all to keenly of the Twins at their worst, and nodded.

"Well, I can give you some basic information, but honestly, your best bet is to visit Albus at Hogwarts, and read that book. It's all wonderfully written – what else would you expect from Albus – and the author himself will be available – apparently willing or not – to answer any and all questions. Basically though, whenever you activate the glamour, your intent is to hide your wings, right?" Harry nodded, tilting his head to the side. "Your magic responds to that desire, and is combining with the active magic in your bracelet to completely hide them – they become insubstantial. However, you can't actually remove them, so your magic creates a symbol of your hidden status. The tattoo, if you can really call it that, is an Imperial Dragon. They have been extinct for longer than Nicholas Flamel has been around, and are rumoured to have been capable of speech. I believe that the Fallen and Dragons are in some way distantly related – if I remember rightly something to do with a gift given to pay a life debt – which explains that." Harry sighed, and slumped onto the bed.

"Hey Bill, how come your dad didn't say anything about the life debt or Ginny tonight?" Bill shrugged.

"You were tired, and everything has been taken care of for the moment – I even warded your curtains, so I let him know that tomorrow would be better. This way everyone has time to settle down again. Remus is also planning on visiting tomorrow afternoon, so we can get Ginny here after he arrives, and do it then, before you go over your accounts." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Bill. I really didn't want to deal with that tonight. It's bad enough Ginny is one of those stalker fan-girls – sorry – that Hermione is always warning me about, let alone that I have to call in a life debt that I didn't even know she owed me. What time is Remus planning to arrive?"

Charlie eased out the door, recognising that he wasn't really needed anymore, and wanting to give his brother some time alone with his crush.

Heading back up the stairs with mugs of hot chocolate floating ahead of him, Charlie grimaced at the time. Work was going to be a bitch tomorrow if he didn't get any sleep, and it was already after midnight. Knocking on the door quietly, to avoid waking anyone else in the house (who had all had the decency to go to bed at normal hours), Charlie eased the door open, mindful of the creak no one had got around to fixing, and smiled.

Harry and Bill had obviously been curled up on the couch opposite the window – probably talking about the book that had fallen to the floor – and had obviously fallen asleep at some point. Bill had stretched back against the arm of the couch, and was using the wall as his pillow, while Harry had snuggled down and was using Bill's stomach as his pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie waved the hot chocolate back to the kitchen sink, and pulled his shirt off. Grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed, he covered Harry and Bill, then crawled beneath the sheets of Harry's bed setting an alarm for 8 in the morning.

Harry groaned as the alarm went off, snuggling his face further into his surprisingly solid – and warm – pillow, frowning as it shook beneath him. Punching the side of his pillow to make it stop moving, he startled and rolled off the couch, landing painfully on the floor as it swore at him.

Blinking myopically, he stared at Bill, rubbing his side, and then at Charlie, who was doubled over laughing on the bed, before swearing and dropping his head back to the floor with a groan.

"Twice! Two mornings in a row I have had the opportunity to sleep in, and two mornings in a row, _something_" Here he glared at Charlie, "has woken me up well before an acceptable hour for a teenage boy – especially a teenage boy that undoubtedly didn't get to sleep until after 2 am each night!" Charlie, by this time, was gasping for breath, and Bill was still blinking sleepily and rubbing his side.

"You hit hard." Harry stared at Bill for a long moment, before giving in to the urge and joining Charlie in hysteria.

Forty-five minutes later, after some banging and yelling from Mrs Weasley and a race to see who could reach the bathroom first (Harry won when he got through his bedroom door and Bill and Charlie got stuck side by side), the three of them were sat around the dining room table, laughing quietly at the rest of the family (bar Ron who was, of course, still in bed), blinking blearily at their food.

Harry smiled softly as he caught Fred's head before he slumped into his porridge, pouring a strong cup of coffee and waving it under his nose to help him wake up. Molly shook her head exasperatedly as she watched from the other side of the kitchen, sighing in resignation as the rest of her children just laughed at Fred.

"Honesty, Harry, you'd be better to let him learn his lesson and get a face full of porridge." Harry smiled at her.

"That would be an awful waste of good food, Mrs Weasley, and Ron wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day if I let that happen." Bill snorted, spraying George, who was sitting across from him, with his mouthful of coffee. Ron glared good-naturedly, and Hermione laughed delightedly, while everyone else snickered.

"You're not doing an awfully good job there, sweetheart. Bill just wasted his coffee. That calls for silent treatment for at least an hour!" Hermione chimed in, pushing Charlie and the Twins into laughter.

Breakfast was filled with laughter, before Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George headed off to work. Ron glared after the Twins, who had offered him the chance to work in the store for a bit of extra cash, until Mrs Weasley pointed out he was unable to use magic in the event of an attack, however unlikely, at Diagon Alley. Harry's diar— journal had a three page rant from the day she had told Ron that. It also had a two word apology at the end (sorry, mate), from when Ron realised he was complaining about being stuck at home with friends and family, while Harry was stuck at the Dursley's. Harry had merely laughed and sent a private note to Hermione that Ron would never change – his mouth (or quill in this instance) ran at least 15 minutes ahead of his brain... she had replied with a smiley face and an admonishment to be kind to the emotional teaspoon.

"Hey, Harry, about time you got up in the air again, hey mate? Wouldn't want you to forget how to fly – you have to beat the pants off Malfoy again this year!" Harry nodded, quickly swallowing the last of his eggs, and then noticed Hermione's slightly sad expression.

"Hey, 'Mione, it's a beautiful day out there. Why don't you grab a book, and come and sit in the shade and read? Or better yet," Hermione noticed a slight mischievous twinkle appear in Harry's eyes, "You could check over my homework, let me know of any mistakes."

"You've already finished your homework, Harry?" He nodded. "That's wonderful. Now if only Ron would follow your example!" Hermione hugged Harry quickly, and bolted upstairs to grab a book. Harry and Ron followed more sedately, Harry laughing and Ron complaining.

"Did you have to go and set a good example, mate? Now she's going to nag me all the more – "if Harry can complete his homework locked up in that awful place, then I don't see what excuse you have for not doing yours Ron." He mimed Hermione.

"It's being locked up at my relatives that made me do my homework Ron. There wasn't a whole lot else to do..." Ron frowned, then clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Well, never mind that now, you're here, and we're going flying." Harry nodded, and quickly entered his room, slipping out of his button up, leaving only his tighter undershirt, and grabbing his broom. When he exited his room, Ron was already waiting on the landing, and Hermione was not a second behind him in walking out of the room she used to share with Ginny. Slapping his forehead, Harry quickly turned back to his room, and dug in his trunk for his notebooks and pens for Hermione, with her and Ron watching and laughing from the landing. Handing Hermione his work, he looked shyly at them both.

"You aren't upset that I haven't invited you in, are you?" Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.

"I was originally, but then Hermione and I had a talk. She pointed out that you've never had a room of your own, that you can have people not enter. Even at Hogwarts, you can't even shower without Colin Creepy... I mean Creevy... trying to take photos. Or at least you couldn't until Dumbledore updated the wards."

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron flinched at Hermione's screech. "He tried to take photos of you in the SHOWER?" They nodded silently, exchanging glances as Hermione stormed down the stairs, grumbling beneath her breath.

Following her down, leaving a safe distance so they didn't become her targets, either in her quest for more information or to be yelled at, Harry and Ron mounted their broomsticks running and took to the skies while Hermione glared and settled beneath the tree.

"What did you do that for, Ron? Now Hermione is going to destroy my homework in her anger and I'll have to do it all over again," Harry mock whined.

"That's good – you can help me with mine" Ron laughed, and took off, knowing Harry could catch him easily.

Harry and Ron had flown together for hours that morning, before Harry had convinced Ron to start on his homework, while he and Hermione reviewed his together. When Hermione had finished praising Harry's efforts – she was stunned he'd gone so far as to use texts _not_ assigned – he grabbed one of the Warding books Bill had recommended, and curled up on the couch beside Hermione, who was helping Ron with his potions homework. Ron was perfectly happy complaining of "greasy gits who probably won't even let me into their class, even if I somehow manage to achieve an O" and Hermione seemed perfectly at ease reprimanding Ron for his rudeness to a professor.

Harry looked up as Ginny came neatly from the fireplace, narrowing his eyes in envy.

"There has to be some kind of trick to flooing neatly... or at least without throwing yourself out the other end." He muttered, and snapped his book closed as the three of them laughed at him.

"it's called grace, Harry" Bill's deep voice sounded from behind them, "And you only have that in the air, apparently." Whirling around, Harry smiled at Bill.

"Heya. Still not learned to cook for yourself Billy? I see Mummy still gets your washing as well." Harry smiled innocently, and waved before taking off up the stairs for his room, hearing Bill's heavier footsteps close behind (not to mention his laughter). Slamming the door to his bedroom closed behind him (and thanking every god he could think of that he'd left it open when he came upstairs to put his notebooks away earlier), Harry sat on the floor at the bottom of the door to stop Bill opening it, belatedly realising he'd allowed him entry last night.

"Charlie, old man, come and help open this stubborn door for me, will ya?" He heard Bill call, and cringed, before easing to his feet, leaning back against the door as much as was possible at the same time. As soon as he heard Charlie's footsteps outside his door, he slipped to the side, keeping his hand pushing the door. As Charlie and Bill went to push, Harry moved away entirely, and doubled over with laughter as the two of them fell through the door on top of one another.

"Graceful, that, Bill. I'm impressed!" He choked out, before collapsing on the couch in hysterics. Ron and Hermione were slumped against each other and the walls outside the door where they had been watching to see Harry's punishment from Bill. When Bill jumped from his position sprawled on the floor, headed for Harry, and tripped over one of Charlie's arms, Harry fell off the couch, laughing so hard he could feel his stomach muscles aching, and his lungs burning for air.

"Stop... Need... Air. ... Can't... Breathe... Bill." Bill chuckled, and moved Harry so he was lying on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling, rather than curled in a foetal position on his side. Gasping, Harry giggled intermittently as he started to calm down. Bill's calming hand rubbing circles on his sore stomach was definitely helping his giggling problem, but not necessarily his breathing.

"Mate, that was friggin' hilarious. What on earth did you do to Bill, though, to make him chase you up the stairs. Only the Twins manage that on a regular basis!" Charlie laughed as Harry blushed lightly.

"He picked on me because I can't floo, so I picked on him for still needing his Mummy to cook and clean for him." Harry cringed at the whiny tone to his voice, before deciding to run with it and pouting upside down at Charlie, too. Charlie snickered, both at how completely oblivious Harry was to his appeal, and to the way Bill was staring, his circles on Harry's stomach forgotten.

Bill's hand was hot where it rested low on Harry's stomach, and it was all he could do to continue pouting at Charlie and not react to how low on his body it was lying. It was virtually torture to remind himself of the fact that Bill wasn't interested, and he was just being friendly... but (unfortunately) not _very _friendly, like Harry wanted.

"That explains why you laughed so hard when he fell through the doorway, too, then?" Harry nodded, and Charlie shook his head. "Well, with my brother's juvenile antics out of the way... Harry's too, I suppose... perhaps I can get a shower before dinner, because I smell like... I'm not sure actually..." Charlie was muttering to himself by the time he reached the doorway, with Bill and Harry remaining sprawled on the floor sniggering behind him. Ron and Hermione moved out of the way, leaning on each other and giggling, before turning serious abruptly and glaring at Ginny, who was walking up the stairs. Bill saw what was happening and waved a hand, shutting the door from across the room while Harry gaped at him.

"Any other secrets you're hiding from me, Mr Wandless Magic?" Harry turned back to Bill who was grinning happily at him.

"You learn a lot working in close quarters with goblins. See, goblins have heaps of magic, you saw that with the glamour, and with the vaults and stuff, but the ministry won't allow them wands – of course, they can't use wands crafted for humans, there used to be special wandmakers for goblins. Anyway, since they haven't been allowed to touch a wand for so many years, they've adapted, and harnessed their magic in different ways." He winked.

"So, like evolution? If wizards had to do without wands, eventually they'd do the same? But that doesn't account for you doing it, it doesn't sound like it can be taught if it took so long." Bill laughed again.

"Nope." He raised his hands in surrender at Harry's look. "I said their not allowed wands, not that they can't use focuses. Most goblins wear some form of jewellery." Harry gasped.

"You're earring." Bill nodded. So it circumvents the law about one wand only – you have both a wand and a focus? That's brilliant." Bill smiled, then sighed.

"Harry, you're obviously very smart, not in a bookish way like Hermione, but you grasp ideas and concepts quickly. Why don't you make an effort at school?" Harry dropped his head so he wasn't looking at Bill.

"As soon as I entered the wizarding world, people stared at me. It was like being an animal in a zoo. I didn't need more people fawning over the "genius boy-who-lived". In the end, Snape helped as well – if I had achieved great marks all the time, people would have accused the teachers of favouritism. Since I only got average marks, except in Defence, people just accepted it. It was a bit of an accident at first, being so caught up in something new that I just didn't pay enough attention in class, but it's worked out better in the long run."

"But what about your results?"

"I put in the effort for my OWLS, which don't rely on any prior records. And they're completely unbiased. My results should be better than usual, so that I can get into the classes I want to." Bill nodded, and opened his mouth, but as he began, Charlie knocked on the door.

"Dad asked you to come downstairs, Harry. Remus is supposed to get here soon, and then he wants to deal with Ginny. We'll do your presents afterwards, since yesterday was your birthday." Harry nodded, and hauled himself up from the floor, heading for the stairs, with Bill following close behind. Charlie shook his head and shut the door behind him.

When he reached the kitchen, Arthur was sat on one side of the table with Ginny on his left. Bill took the seat to his right, and motioned to Harry to sit opposite Arthur. Harry nodded, then laughed slightly as Padfoot and Moony fell out of the floo and into the back of Bill's chair. It looked like Padfoot had tackled Remus through the floo. Shifting back to human, Sirius bounded around the table and tackled Harry. Gasping for breath, Harry hugged Sirius back just as hard, then let go and reached for Remus.

Having finished their hellos, the three of them sat opposite the Weasley's. Harry was quite uncomfortable with the arrangement, he felt like he was lumping them all together and tarring them with Ginny's brush, but Bill smiled at him, and mouthed he would explain later. Harry nodded, and settled in to listen.

It had been hours, and Harry was just wishing it were over. Ginny had been dealt with within half an hour of Remus and Sirius arriving, merely observing and scowling as her father swore on her behalf that she would never approach him again, never pair with him, and never use information about him against him, but since then, Remus had put paper after paper in front of him. Harry had stopped looking, and was now just trusting that Remus wasn't putting betrothal contracts or worse, orders for pink and purple wallpaper in front of him.

"Enough!" Harry pushed back from the table while Bill laughed while Sirius scowled and handed over a galleon. The rest of the Weasley's had gone to bed hours ago, after Ginny had been returned to wherever she was staying. Only Bill and Charlie had remained to watch Harry and Remus argue about his money, and even Charlie had headed home over an hour ago. "I'm sure this won't be the last time I see you. Is there anything urgent, or can I _please _go to bed now?" Remus laughed.

"You can go to bed, we can organise another day to go over the rest of this." Harry nodded, and hugged him quickly, before hurrying over to Sirius to hug him goodbye.

"What's the rush, kiddo?" Sirius laughed quietly as Harry attempted to strangle him with a hug.

"Have to go quickly before he finds 'just one more thing'. He does it to me all the time." Bill laughed and Sirius nodded his head knowingly, reaching over the table to close the folder that Remus was still flipping through.

"I'm pretty ready for bed as well, and since I'm not allowed home on my own – I might get up to pranking or something," Sirius winked, "I guess Remus doesn't have time to find one more thing."

"That's _good_" Harry smiled at Sirius and turned to the stairs. "Hang on! Remus, you made me miss out on presents _again_! Everyone went to bed." Harry pouted while the others laughed.

"It's alright Harry, Mum realised what was happening and had sorted it out. She's invited Remus and Sirius back for dinner tomorrow night, and Ron and Hermione flooed a couple of your friends to come over as well. Dad also got in touch with Albus to let him know that the situation with Ginny has been dealt with, and that you wanted a meeting after lunch tomorrow – which he has agreed to." Harry smiled happily, and turned back to the stairs.

"In that case, I think it's bedtime, and if anyone wakes me up before at least 10 in the morning tomorrow, I think I'll be showing you why moldy-shorts is afraid of me." He practically skipped up the stairs, Bill following quietly while Sirius and Remus flooed back home. "Are you sleeping here again, Bill? You'll wake Charlie if you go home no..." Harry gaped, then smiled quietly at the sight of Charlie curled up on the couch in his room.

"You know, Bill," Harry whispered, "I'm starting to think you lied to me when you said you had a place in London – as far as I can tell, you and Charlie still haven't moved out of your old bedroom." Bill sniggered, then grabbed the blankets from the end of the bed and tossed them on the floor. "Don't be stupid, just enlarge the bed." Harry hissed before ducking out to the bathroom. When he came back, easing the door closed behind him as quietly as possible, Bill was curled on his side in the now king sized bed, snoring softly. Harry smiled softly and crawled into his side of the bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Nb: Not sure how I could fit this in with the story, so I'll explain it here – by unbreakable I mean exactly that. This isn't a vow on pain of death thing, as soon as Harry accepts the terms, and they are sealed in blood, there is NO possible way Ginny can circumvent them, she can't even consider ways to approach him etc. There are, however, still loopholes left over, though rather small ones. I didn't want to make this an "everyone-is-out-for-Harry-suddenly" story, but I just don't like Ginny, so she had to go. We pretty much won't see her again - she has been dealt with now.


End file.
